


reprise redux

by amy_star



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Reprise, Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: Just some Angel-POV near the end of Reprise. What was he thinking as he was coming back to the Hyperion?





	

The world is colourless.   
Bleached out to a matching shade of beige. No spark, no hope, no love, no friends.  
He abandoned those who cared; he's lost the mission... he can't even hate the ones he's sworn to fight. There's nothing left.   
The swirling reds   
_bloodDarla_  
of family, the pulsing greens   
_CordyDoyle_  
of friends, the blues   
_WesleyGunn_  
of comrades-in-arms, the blinding white of   
_Buffy_  
love. All are gone to him now, his soul   
_anchordutypain_  
quiet in his chest. His existence a joke. He's fooled himself with all this talk of redemption. There is no forgiveness for a creature like him. Nothing matters. He's lost everything, given everything. All he got in return was cold, emotionless eternity.  
His tread is heavy on the stairs; his mouth sour with regret, longing, loss. He enters his room, and there she is, the architect of his despair. He should feel... something. But he doesn't. Looking at her, he gives up. Let the cards fall where they may; his destiny will change tonight. Anything will be better than this colourless void.


End file.
